


good for you | ballum

by lockedinmybody



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Acceptance, callum saying yes to ben, not in a marrying way tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: "I just say yes to everything," Callum says."I remember," Ben replies, but it's not cruel or snide. He's not trying to be clever.He smiles at Callum, his gaze soft, and Callum doesn't roll his eyes at the quip like he's done before.His own smile mirrors the tenderness of Ben's and it feels so much more intimate when he can see Ben's not trying to annoy him so he looks down at the desk, a light blush coloring his cheeks.or, how callum says yes to every touch and kiss from ben, plus anything else he's willing to give him.





	good for you | ballum

"I just say yes to everything," Callum says.  
"I remember," Ben replies, but it's not cruel or snide. He's not trying to be clever.   
He smiles at Callum, his gaze soft, and Callum doesn't roll his eyes at the quip like he's done before.  
His own smile mirrors the tenderness of Ben's and it feels so much more intimate when he can see Ben's not trying to annoy him so he looks down at the desk, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Thanks for helping me Callum, it means a lot," Ben says, his gaze lingering on Callum, the weight of his words settling on them both.  
Callum gives him a smile, and just as Ben turns to open the car door, he reaches a hand out to Ben's shoulder.  
He turns his head with a questioning look, eyebrows slightly raised.  
"D'ya want a drink?"

They more or less mean to go to the Vic but the steps they take keep leading them in different directions, nothing more to it than wanting to spend more time together.   
They walk slowly, clearly not needing to go anywhere, and Ben keeps glancing his way, so Callum looks back and when he does, Ben averts his gaze with a soft smile.  
Callum finds the giddy feeling bubbling up in his belly difficult to ignore.  
"What?" He asks when Ben does it again, and Ben shrugs his shoulders, still smiling.  
"Nothin'."

Callum scoffs but there's no heat behind it, and he stands still as he looks around.   
"Hmm?" Ben says when he notices Callum has stopped, and Callum grabs his hand and pulls him with him, into an alleyway.  
It's stupidly impulsive but the way Ben looks at him makes Callum's fingers itch with the need to _touch_ and that feeling only grows the longer he restrains or pretends it's not there.  
The Ben that drops every sexual innuendo possible into every conversation and looks incredibly pleased with himself at succesfully annoying Callum is good at getting under Callum's skin.  
This Ben though, not blind lust but a _genuine_ fondness, a twinkle in his eyes that is both friendly and affectionate, makes Callum want to ask him to stay there, stay close, I wouldn't want you anywhere else. Ben's leaning against one of the walls, arms crossed behind his back, looking up at Callum.   
"So what now?"  
It's a good question really because Callum doesn't really know. I mean, he does, but he can't.   
Callum looks back at Ben, a little lost but still _so in this_, and Ben bounces off the wall and steps close.

He takes his time getting close, face hovering near Callum's, and Callum feels lightheaded with it.   
Ben huffs a light laugh and Callum can feel his breath on his own face.   
"Hey," Ben whispers, nose brushing against Callum's.   
"Hey," Callum whispers back, and they both quietly laugh in the space between them.

Ben's eyes are on Callum's mouth and they're both aware of it. "Can I?" Ben asks, head tilting up lightly, looking Callum in the eyes, and Callum nods breathlessly.  
Lips touch his own carefully, and Callum lets the feeling sink in before moving his mouth against Ben's.   
It's slower and maybe more attentive, and Callum wants to stay here forever.

Ben's lips close around Callum's bottom one, and he slips his tongue inside, Callum sighing at the feeling.  
He feels his own hands move before he's really thought it through, ending up on the small of Ben's back, pulling him in closer, and Ben only gets more enthusiastic for it.  
Ben leans up into it, his own arms winding around Callum's neck, one hand on the side of his face. He pulls away, breathing heavily.  
"Not that I mind necking in an alleyway, but do you want to come home with me?" Ben asks, thumb brushing over Callum's cheek gently.

Callum stays quiet for a bit, and Ben backtracks a little.  
"House is empty, but we don't 'ave to, it's all fine," he trails off, and Callum leans down and kisses him firmly, once, twice.  
"Yes," he breathes, and Ben's face lights up with a smile.

He's always known he _could_ say no to Ben. He's his own man and Ben certainly wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do.  
But how he could he _not_ say yes?

Ben's fingers play with the hems of his suit jacket, gently tugging. _Yes._ He nods his head to the stairs with a grin but doesn't start moving until Callum nods at him with the same expression.  
He lets his hands roam over Callum's chest, sliding them under his dress shirt, over his collarbones and down. _Yes._   
He walks them over to his bed and Callum feels the mattress against the back of his knees. _Yes._ Callum pulls Ben down with him.  
Ben's mouth gliding over his neck, his hands trailing down his thighs. The moment he takes in between, hands on either side of Callum's head, gazing down at him with a soft look that's just for him.   
_Yes._

It's accepting, taking him in and making a home.   
Embracing what he's been denying himself for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> had this stuck in my head after tonight's ep. hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought pals!! (:
> 
> [tumblr](https://softlofty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
